ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2009 - (11/10/2009) The Version Update Is Here!
---- This version update contains the game data for the add-on scenario "A Shantotto Ascension—The Legend Torn, Her Empire Born." After downloading the update and purchasing a registration code, the scenario will become playable. New quests, based primarily in areas introduced since the Wings of the Goddess expansion, have been added. The following changes have been made to Moblin Maze Mongers: The following changes have been made to the Chocobo Circuit: NPCs issuing wedding certificates to characters who fulfill certain conditions have been added to the following areas: Chateau d'Oraguille / Metalworks / Heavens Tower Furthermore, treasure caskets vending wedding-related goods have been made available adjacent to the abovementioned NPCs. In the quest "Inside the Belly," more varieties of fish can now be turned in to the quest-starter NPC. Certain gates located in the following area have been adjusted to remain open at all times: - The Eldieme Necropolis (S) The following changes have been made to fellows: The new craft skill "synergy" has been added. The following changes have been made to Campaign: Several new Notorious Monsters have been added to the following areas: Carpenters' Landing / Bibiki Bay / Uleguerand Range / Attohwa Chasm / Oldton Movalpolos / Newton Movalpolos / Lufaise Meadows / Misareaux Coast / Wajaom Woodlands / Arrapago Reefs / Mount Zhayolm / Halvung / Mamook / Aydeewa Subterrane / Alzadaal Undersea Ruins / Bhaflau Thickets / Caedarva Mire / East Ronfaure (S) / Jugner Forest (S) / Vunkerl Inlet (S) / Batallia Downs (S) / North Gustaberg (S) / Grauberg (S) / Pashhow Marshlands (S) / Rolanberry Fields (S) / / Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) / Meriphataud Mountains (S) / Sauromugue Champaign (S) / West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Valkurm Dunes / Jugner Forest / Batallia Downs / North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Pashhow Marshlands / Rolanberry Fields / Beaucedine Glacier / Xarcabard / Cape Teriggan / Eastern Altepa Desert / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Buburimu Peninsula / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign / The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah / Ro'Maeve / Yuhtunga Jungle / Yhoator Jungle / Western Altepa Desert / Qufim Island / Beaucedine Glacier (S) / Xarcabard (S) / Fort Ghelsba / Palborough Mines / Giddeus / Castle Oztroja / Upper Delkfutt's Tower / Castle Zvahl Baileys / Garlaige Citadel / Ranguemont Pass / Toraimarai Canal / Crawlers' Nest (S) / Korroloka Tunnel / Eldieme Necropolis (S) / Lower Delkfutt's Tower / King Ranperre's Tomb / Dangruf Wadi / Inner Horutoto Ruins / Ordelle's Caves / Outer Horutoto Ruins / Crawlers' Nest / Maze of Shakhrami / Garlaige Citadel / Fei'Yin The distribution of certain monsters has been adjusted in the following area: - Xarcabard (S) The follow adjustments have been made to ranged attacks: Adjustments have been made to the following ranger job abilities: The duration of this ability has been increased from five minutes to two hours. Once activated, this ability will remain in effect until you successfully hit your mark. Rangers with this ability in effect will incur less enmity for ranged attacks. Furthermore, there will be a chance that the ability remains in effect even after a ranged attack. A new ability has been added to the summoner job class. Channels the avatar's power towards a beneficial status effect for party members within range. Reduces perpetuation cost while active. Beneficial effects granted by each avatar: The new pet command "Ready" has been added to the beastmaster job class. - The pet's TP is at 100% or more. - Sufficient charges have accumulated for the ability you wish to use. Regardless of the beastmaster's level, called pets will spawn with a full three charges available. Upon using this initial allocation of charges, one charge will accumulate for each minute the pet is present. Adjustments have been made to the following scholar job ability: After a helix spell is cast on a target, a predetermined period of time must elapse before Modus Veritas can be used effectively. Furthermore, certain Notorious Monsters will now demonstrate resistance to the effects of Modus Veritas. Several new pieces of equipment have been added. Several new synthesis recipes have been added. Several new furnishings have been added. The add-on trilogy bonus gift item can now be obtained via the treasure coffer located within the Tenshodo Headquarters in Lower Jeuno. All characters under a single player account registered for all three add-ons will be eligible for this gift. *Should the item be discarded, players may have a replacement reissued by examining the same treasure coffer. However, doing so will cause the enchantment's recast counter to be reset to the highest value. Detailed information regarding this item is available here. The following items may now be handled by special event storage NPCs: Pepo Lantern / Cushaw Lantern / Calabazilla Lantern / Otokogusa Yukata / Onnagusa Yukata / Otokoeshi Yukata / Ominaeshi Yukata New terms have been added to the auto-translate dictionary. Category Term Greetings Good luck! Pet Commands Avatar's Favor Pet Commands Ready (BST) Game Terms 2 Carbuncle's Favor Game Terms 2 Ifrit's Favor Game Terms 2 Shiva's Favor Game Terms 2 Garuda's Favor Game Terms 2 Titan's Favor Game Terms 2 Ramuh's Favor Game Terms 2 Leviathan's Favor Game Terms 2 Fenrir's Favor Game Terms 2 Diabolos's Favor Expansions A Shantotto Ascension A new chat filter has been added that blocks tell/shout messages containing words which are deemed to be offensive or inappropriate. After placing a GM call via the Help Desk button in the main menu, the subsequent system message will no longer indicate your current place in the queue. The name of the following equipment item has been adjusted for consistency: Dobson Bandanna => Dobson Bandana The name of the following unusable item has been adjusted to alleviate confusion: Orc Helm => Orc Helmet The Evolith and Synergy systems are scheduled to be introduced in a version update after mid-November. The following job-related adjustment previously announced via Topics has been canceled: }} See Also *Update details